shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samhain D. Miedo
"What does one think of when they hear the word "Halloween", one thinks of candy and costumes. Celebration, dancing, singing and rejoicing for the creatures of the night. One dresses and enjoys thyself, but what one does seen the true horror of Halloween. All has a fear, be it high places to a spider. That is what Halloween is all about, bring your worse fears to life and you being confronted by those fears. So in this new Era of Halloween, let us all bow and tremble in fear at them. Then make way, make way I say, for the king of this new Era. Samhain D. Miedo........... " —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' Samhain D. Miedo (サムハインD.'三重県のために, Miedo D. Samhain) is the captain of The Halloween Pirates, he originally was a Vice-Admiral with the Marines. He was a different Marine; he was famous as a few things. He was a high ranking Revolutionary, being trained by Dragon and many of its other members, before he ended up betraying them. Selling many of it’s highly ranking members out, to get a Marine rank. Samhain had also seemed to have been part of Genesis D. Necros factions and a much respected member, by him. However, when the factions have been disbanded and he went off to revolutionaries. He had taken his own supporters; he had created his own rebellion group. Famous for his obsession with this new Era he wishes to bring, the Halloween Era. In which he is free to do whatever he and his allies can do, creating chaos and enjoying their “Halloween”. He had for several years created a massive Crew, known as the Halloween pirates. Who all shared in his grand vision of the new Halloween Era, then he formed the crew. Allying himself with The Hakuri Pirates, as one of their most important allies. Samhain has earned himself two Epithets, The Halloween King (ハロウィンキング Haruoin no Ousama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) and '''The Pumpkin King (パンプキンキング Kabocha no Ousama[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]). Because of his mysterious fruit that gave him the powers of Halloween to him, the Haruoin Haruoin no Mi. With a bounty of 600,000,000 for such crimes as, starting countless rebellions and kill thousands of marines and civilians in the process. His own bombing of several Marine bases and government building, the murder of one world noble. His kidnapping and torturing of Fredric Bagans, allying with the Hakuri crew and participating in on the attack on Jousai Down. He playing a certain part in the attack, helping murder Saint Santo Cielo. With this Samhain sets out to create the new Halloween Era and enjoy it as The Halloween King. Appearance During the per-time skip, Samhain was a marine. He wore a rather strange suit, he has an ivory colored suit. With a jacket, that was button up all the way and was blue. He had a blue top hat with the word "Marines" on it, in big letters and he wore the standard officers jacket over his shoulders. He often was seen carrying a strange umbrella with him. During the post-time skip he wears white clothes with a huge hat on his head and has pointed ears along with sharp, pointed teeth. He has dark purple hair and forest green eyes. His normal clothes consist of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. Often he is still seen with his umbrella, often sitting in a floating chair and with a side tablet with a tea set. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Former Marine Category:Umbrella User Category:Pumpkin King Division Category:Swordsmen